


With a touch of my hand, I’ll turn your life to gold

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Midas touch au, i blame taking song lyrics the wrong way, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: For most people, a semblance was something that could be controlled. They could pull it out in battle or whenever they needed it. For Yang Xiao Long though, there was no control. Yang’s semblance was odd, unique. And there was nothing she could do to make it stop.





	With a touch of my hand, I’ll turn your life to gold

For most people, a semblance was something that could be controlled. They could pull it out in battle or whenever they needed it. For Yang Xiao Long though, there was no control. Yang’s semblance was odd, unique. And there was nothing she could do to make it stop. 

In a small inn, in a town far beyond the walls of Vale. An innkeeper gives a puzzled look to the young woman before him. She keeps her face hidden by a long cloak. And when she reaches out a hand to give him her lien he swears he saw the gloves she wore glisten and shimmer. She barely spoke a word when he pointed the way up to her room. She merely nodded as thanks and disappeared up the stairs.

With a heavy sigh Yang closes the door behind her and lets her cloak fall to the ground. She looks at her hands, her cursed hands, and begins to cry. Why did this have to happen? She had been so careful, why her of all people? Before Yang had always been the type to face her problems head on. But this time it was different. Yang knew she couldn’t face what she had left behind on Patch. So she was running. Maybe in Vacuo she could get by by making people rich, though the thought of using her curse for such a purpose made her skin crawl.

Being careful to make sure the gloves stayed firmly on her hands, Yang got ready for bed. She crawled under the covers and attempted to quiet the guilty thoughts plaguing her mind. Would they have found the evidence of her ultimate failure of control by now? Most likely. It wouldn’t take long for her father to arrange a search party to comb the island for them. And when they found her…

Yang shook her head to try and clear the tears but they refused to be dissuaded from running down her cheeks and under her chin. At one time she had had hope that her curse could have been used for good. But the source of that hope had become a victim. 

Ruby had always seen the good side of everything. When Yang turned that first object, her sisters wagon, into solid gold with a single touch. Ruby had told her she could be incredible against Grimm. She could be the greatest huntress in the world, killing Grimm with a single touch. It wasn’t until later that day when they realized how dangerous Yang’s semblance really was. When they ran home to show their dad, Zwei ran out to greet them like normal. Yang hadn’t been thinking. It was with tears that the family discovered just what Yang’s semblance could do.

Yang had wished every second from then on that she could turn it off. But no matter what she did everything she touched turned into solid gold. He would never say so but Yang saw the fear in her dad’s eyes and wished more than anything that this wasn’t how things were. But Ruby always had hope. Though she mourned the loss of their dog with them, Ruby tried to think of a solution. Ruby had given Yang the pair of gloves that she currently wore. Although they had turned to gold as soon as she touched them, the nature of the fabric caused them to remain flexible. Ruby was so happy when they did what she thought they would. Yang could touch things with the gloves on and they would remain as they were.

So they remained on the course. Yang and Ruby would become world famous huntresses. One of which could kill a Grimm with a single ungloved touch. But it was in training where disaster struck. Gold is a soft metal. It can be easily cut with a sharp steel blade. They didn’t notice when Ruby’s scythe cut a small slash in Yang’s glove. All it took was a single missed block. And Ruby was gone.

Yang let out a loud sob at the memory. It haunted her head and wouldn’t let her go. The one person who didn’t fear her when she walked by. Who wouldn’t shy away when she moved her arms towards them. Ruby had always had the utmost confidence in Yang. And Yang felt she had let her down.

Yang suddenly sat up in bed. She removed the covers, put on her cloak, and left the inn. She had realized something. There would be no peace for her. She would forever live with the guilt of killing her little sister. She was a murderer. She deserved to be treated as such. 

Yang went deep into the woods.

Legends of an area grow with time. They say that if you go deep enough into the woods that surround the small town outside the walls of Vale you can find a body.

Hanged from a solid gold rope.


End file.
